Masakaki
Name: Masakaki Age:??? Occupation:Leader of Xcution,Phychopath, Holder of the Eye of Mida's. Story There isn't much about this person. Only thing known is that he knows hinoka and alot of other things his relationship with hinoka is a unusual one. For he posses the Eyes of Mida's A powerful Eye Technique that only Few Xcutioner's Can obtain(Aka The Five Xcutioner's) He seemed to have been formed long ago by some dark evil during the God's Rein. However he helped the Gods of his own free will. He doesn't really care for them much at all but to Hinoka he considers him as someone he wishes to torture for all eternity or so. He went missing after Hinoka Let NonGods rule the Council. He returned 11 years ago. He Formed Xcution to begin his operations and gained many allies(Loyal) But..No one knows what his plans are not even but they seem weird and confusing at first but good in the end. Could he truly be made of Evil Energy even after such long time has passed? He was one of the main people who trained Kirana during her training years in Xcution. However he gave her a mida's card in which gives a person to unlock the Eye of Midas. However Masakaki is the only person to have the Final Mida's which he has in his eyes all the time. The rest have just the normal mida's. Masakaki Might know something Hinoka might not know tho but that has not been revealed yet. Masakaki 2.jpg|Masakaki Smiling Masakaki 3.jpg|Masakaki Upclose with his Eye of Mida's Masakaki The Insane Bastard.jpg|Masakaki Doing his Insane Laugh Masakaki's Two Over One Mida's Gambler.jpg|Two Over One Mida's Gambler Abilities Eye Of Mida's Two Over One Mida's Gambler(Find out in rp to see what it does) Teleportation Telekenishis Unknown Attack and Abilities (Meaning The others are unknown so find them out in rp) Xcution The Reason for him Creating Xcution is because he has plans for the world and the gods of the nations. He Has sent very capable intellegent fighters to each of the nations. Once their mission is done other than kirana's which is to win the tournament and gain info all of Xcution Shall rendezvou On Kirana and their main operations shall begin. He has give the Five Xcution's The Eye of Mida's but his is more advanced than theirs they shall only use it if they are in dire situation. (Play The Xcution's Arrival Theme For this part) Masakaki:Heh...Oh Hinoka you want an alliance with my Xcution...Ill give it to you..*smirks*...But in return ill need something thats equal to that... Shinjiro:And Whats that? Masakaki:Oh in due time Shinjiro...We shall make our move first on his precious society...While hes away that is...Lets pray the others dont fail their mission shall we? Shinjiro:And what about Kirana? Masakaki:Oh we shall rendezvou with her soon...For she has a big Role in our plans too..Unlocking Bankai was it...Hmm..Ill have to keep an eye on her after all..Haha! Shinjiro:Roger...Ill do it.. Masakaki:Alright then Shinjiro..Go ahead..*Sinister Smile* For our Xcution shall soon begin. Masakaki:They shall soon know what we want soon..But we are still a good organization dont worry haha....For Welcome to Our Xcution!*Sinister Laugh*